Confesiones de un Criminal
by puckyblack
Summary: la historia de Red x, su vida, sus sentimientos, sus confesiones. oneshot. dedicado a SangoLily.


hola a todos. tecnicamente este es un one-shot de red x, pero tambien aparecen Robin y Star, mencionados nada mas, hace vario tiempo que queria hacer un one-shot de Red X. porque la verdad es un personaje super cool, es uno de mis favoritos de hecho.

asi que ojala y lo disfruten, porque hasta ahorita es mi favorito. me tomo una semana hacerlo y creo que valio la pena.

por cierto este fanfic esta dedicado a

**Sango-Lily**

**¡por ser el review numero 100 de mi fanfic "winner take star" muchas gracias!**

**

* * *

**

**CONFESIONES DE UN CRIMINAL.**

Mi Nombre es Red X

Un ladrón despiadado a quien no le importa nadie más que si mismo.

O al menos eso es lo que los medios periodísticos dicen, no me importa lo que digan de mí, nunca me ha importado.

Muchos creen que solo soy eso, un criminal que debe ser capturado, que detrás de la mascara no existe nadie que valga la pena conocer, que no tengo historia….

…..Que mis actos no tienen excusa….

Y tal vez tengan razón:

Si, soy un criminal, un ladrón, a eso me dedico, es mi vida y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de cambiar.

Es cierto, que detrás de la mascara no hay nadie que valga la pena conocer, y es porque no estoy interesado en hacer amistad con absolutamente nadie.

Y es verdad que no tengo historia, o al menos no tengo antecedentes… ¿Qué a que me refiero? Bueno, es simple...omás bien no lo es. Yo no tuve pasado, nací en mi presente.

Pero he de confesar que mis actos si tienen una excusa, una razón…y esa razón tiene que ver con el hecho por el cual no tengo una historia.

¿Confuso? Si que lo es, incluso a mi mismo me llevo tiempo entenderlo.

Mi nombre es Red X y soy un clon….

….Una copia….

….Un reflejo….

Parecido en habilidades y aspecto a el reconocido y respetado líder de los titanes…así es…soy un clon de Robin.

¿increíble? a puesto a que si, soy un clon del niño bueno, una copia exacta de el…bueno, no tan exacta.

Slade me creo, el maniático obsesionado con destruir y causar daño.

El sujeto realmente quería un aprendiz…o tal vez en realidad necesitaba uno…pero no solo quería a cualquiera, no quería una persona común y corriente, no, el quería a alguien que se le pareciera:

Fuerte, inteligente, determinado, hábil…alguien joven a quien pudiera entrenar a su semejanza

Ese alguien, el aprendiz que buscaba, lo encontró en Robin. En el niño bueno.

Solo que no contaba con que el chico fuera tan…superhéroe…lo que quiero decir es que, él nunca se dejo manipular por el psicópata de Slade.

Se las arreglo para safarse de sus juegos, sus amenazas…

Slade al final, no logro lo que quería….o al menos eso pensaron los titanes.

Lo que no sabían era que Slade no se rendía, y sobre todo no sabia perder, no le _gustaba _perder.

Y es aquí donde entro yo: el me creo, clono a el chico bueno, a su aprendiz perfecto…modificando unos detalles, el no quería que pasara lo mismo que la ultima vez.

Así que me convirtió en todo lo que Robin odia; esa parte de el que reprimía, su lado oscuro: la maldad, la arrogancia, el orgullo, la competitividad, ese deseo de ganar a cualquier precio, de ser el mejor.

Todo eso es lo que yo represento, lo que soy.

Slade dejo a un lado al superhéroe para hacer nacer al criminal., la amistad, la esperanza, la felicidad; eso no es nada para mi, solo simples palabras sin significado.

Pero como siempre pasa, en especial en los humanos, Slade cometió un error. Un GRAN error.

Yo no iba a permitir que el me "entrenara", no iba a ser mandado por nadie, mucho menos por un maniaco obsesivo.

La única persona que me importaba era yo.

No tenia interés en destruir la ciudad, como Slade, tampoco deseaba tanto el poder, solo quería divertirme y hacer mis propias reglas, sin nadie a quien obedecer.

Así que me fui, abandone a Slade poco después.

Esto no le hizo nada de gracia, pero también sabia que, como con Robin, no podía hacer nada para detenerme.

Me dirigí a ciudad Acero, a una distancia considerable de Jump City, ahí es donde empecé a robar.

Robaba joyas, diamantes, bancos, armas…pero no solo cualquier joya o banco, me gustaba el peligro, y me sigue gustando, sentir un reto, la posibilidad de ser atrapado…y no serlo.

Así que robaba en donde nadie mas lo había hecho: los bancos más seguros, las mansiones mas custodiadas….

No lo hacia solo por sobrevivir, muchas de las cosas que robaba ni siquiera las necesitaba…solo lo hacia por diversión…y así como no me importaba nada, tampoco estaba interesado en conocer a Robin.

No lo odiaba, tampoco me agradaba, solo no estaba interesado. Lo único que sabia de el era que se parecía a mi…o mas bien que _yo_ me parecía a _el _

Tiempo después me aburrí en ciudad Acero, se había vuelto muy sencillo robar, ya no había retos…y sin retos ya no había diversión.

Decidí irme de ahí también, fui a Jump City, había rumores de que prácticamente era imposible intentar cometer un crimen en ese lugar…decían que solo los fenómenos con superpoderes y sin cerebro lo hacían….

No lo pensé ni un momento y en poco tiempo ya estaba en Jump City.

No hice nada en una semana, robar en una ciudad la cual no conozco era simplemente estupido, soy impulsivo, si, pero también se muy bien lo que hago.

Tenía que adaptarme al lugar, conocer sus escondites y salidas. Cada rincón de la ciudad.

En fin, me dedicaba a recorrerla por las mañanas sin llamar la atención.

Hasta que un día, un sábado para ser exactos, conocí por primera vez, a mi otro yo…a la persona de la que había sido clonado…conocí a Robin.

Se encontraba peleando con un fenómeno gigante y sin cerebro, pero muy fuerte, Cinderblock, creo que lo llaman.

Y Robin no estaba solo, estaban otros tres mas con el, un hombre mitad robot, era afroamericano y corpulento.

La otra persona era una chica envuelta en una capa azul, inexpresiva y extremadamente pálida, pero a la vez escalofriante, de ese tipo de personas con las que no te gustaría toparte si estuviera enojada.

He de admitir que el chico era bueno, sabía como pelear y usar sus armas a la perfección, pero aun así, tenían problemas con el gigantón.

Parecía que solo podrían controlarlo por unos momentos más.

Decidí quedarme y ver que tan buenos eran.

Robin saco un artefacto, un comunicador y llamo a alguien.

No preste mucha atención, solo seguí observando.

Cinderblock se había liberado del campo de energía que la chica le había lanzado –una especie de aura negra-.

El cyborg –matad hombre mitad robot-, trataba de controlarlo con su cañón, el cual lanzaba su brazo con su brazo robotico.

Estaba convencido de que no tenían oportunidad.

Pero me equivoque, ya que de repente, cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, o al menos eso creía yo, apareció un gran elefante verde

"_¿desde cuando los elefantes son verdes?"_

Y para mi sorpresa el animal se transformo en un chico del mismo color.

Si, el ataque había hecho retroceder a Cinderblock pero no lo derribo, unos disparos verdes, seguidos de un camión lo hicieron. Al principio no tuve ni la mas mínima idea de quien lo había hecho, pero luego la vi.

La más hermosa chica que jamás hubiera visto, se encontraba volando aproximadamente a dos metros de distancia. Ella era la que había lanzado los disparos y el camión.

¿Acaso ya mencione que era hermosa?

Desde el momento que apareció no supe que paso después, solo me concentre en seguirla viendo, ya no me importaba saber cuales eran los poderes de los demás titanes, de hecho ya había olvidado que mi otro yo estaba en el mismo lugar.

Lo único que me importaba era ella, con su cabello color fuego volando graciosamente detrás de ella mientras se movía. Sus ojos eran del verde mas brillante, como dos esmeraldas. Y debo admitir que tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, cada curva, simplemente perfecta.

Entonces, de repente y sin aviso, algo la golpeo dejándola inconciente en el suelo, una gran roca que ese maldito fenómeno le había lanzado…en ese momento sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido…me sentí preocupado…por ella, me sentí asustado, tenia miedo de que estuviera lastimada….por primera vez me importo alguien mas….

"_¡STARFIRE!"_ Y luego llego el, igual de preocupado y asustado que yo, en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de que no era el único que encontraba perfecta a la chica…también Robin sentía algo por ella….se arrodillo a su lado y no mucho tiempo después llego la otra chica (la de la capa y expresión de miedo).

"_¿Qué tiene¿Esta bien¿Puedes curarla?" _la chica gótica asintió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Starfire, un aura negra aprecio entre ellas.

Todo el valor con el que había estado peleando el chico maravilla parecía haber desaparecido, y para ser honestos no lo culpo, yo mismo sentí el impulso de acercarme hacia ella y ver si se encontraba bien.

Sentí ira, una sensación rara en el estomago, no podía soportar el hecho de que _el_ la conociera, no me gustaba que _el_ estuviera a su lado y _yo_ no.

Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo….

Cuando Starfire se despertó todos siguieron peleando y derrotaron a el "villano", y el chico verde, el Cyborg y la hermosa pelirroja empezaron a festejar…Entonces vino la peor parte…

Ella lo abrazo. El le devolvió el abrazo y aunque no parecía tan entusiasmado por su victoria como ella, puedo estar seguro que disfruta tenerla en sus brazos ya que tenia un estupida sonrisa en su estupida cara….en ese momento…en el preciso momento en que lo vi con ella…tuve un gran deseo de patear su maldito trasero….

Así es, en ese instante empecé a odiarlo, cada minuto de su vida, cada movimiento que hacia, lo odiaba por tenerla, por conocerla, incluso por solo mirarla.

Desde ese momento lo único que tenia en mi cabeza era destruirlo, arruinar su vida…alejarlo de ella…

Mi causa, mi razón de hacer todo lo que hago, esa causa tiene nombre: Starfire.

Si, así es, tú tienes la culpa de todo Starfire.

Tu eres culpable de que yo odie a Robin, tienes la culpa de que después de conocerte y conocerlo haya robado el traje, así es, si no hubiera sido por ti nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Quería demostrare a ti que yo podía ser mejor que el, quería que lo vieras derrotado, humillado; pero en vez de eso tu siempre estuviste a su lado, consolándolo. Y casi resultas herida.

No pude dejar que el chico bueno muriera aunque ese fuera mi objetivo, y eso es tu culpa también porque, no puedo verte sufrir y si le llegara a pasar algo a Robin se que te destrozaría el corazón…

Eso es lo que mas detesto, que a pesar de ser un imbecil que te ha herido lo ames tanto…y que el te ame a ti igual o hasta mas.

Desde que apareciste mi vida se volvió un desastre, ya no puedo robar por gusto, ya no me satisface, ahora en lo único que pienso es en ti.

Así que dime si me parezco a el, hablo como el, tengo las mismas habilidades que el, entonces ¿Por qué no me amas como a el?

Soy patético ¿no crees, no me importa lo que nadie piense de mi, o al menos no me importaba…ya que ahora todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en ti, no he podido robar un banco sin sentir remordimiento ¿me odiaras por robar¿Pensaras que soy un insensible?...honestamente me estas volviendo loco, y tu sin saberlo…esa es la parte aun mas patética…después de todo lo que sufro por tu culpa no soy capaz de decírtelo en persona.

Ni siquiera se porque estoy escribiendo esta estupida carta si ni siquiera va a llegar a tus manos.

De hecho planeo cortarla en millones de trozos y tirarla por el maldito escusado, o mejor aun, quemarla.

Así es Starfire, has arruinado mi vida¿Por qué tenias que ser tan hermosa¿Tan amable¿Tan fuerte?

¿Por qué¿Acaso lo haces a propósito¿Te gusta que los hombres se rompan la cabeza por ti? No, eres demasiado inocente, demasiado buena para hacerle daño a alguien.

¿sabes que es lo peor de todo? que el solo hecho de verte feliz me hace feliz a mi también, eso esta mal, se supone que soy un ladrón despiadado y que no me debe importar lo que hagas o no, pero no puedo, y lo único que me importa ahora es verte feliz y a salvo.

Atentamente:

**Red X.**

Posdata: Starfire, **_te amo_**.

* * *

por cierto ¿han leido el libro de _posdata: te amo _de _cecelia ahern_? es maravilloso, el mas conmovedor, gracioso y triste libro que he leido nunca, quede enamorada de el, me llevo de llorar desconsoladamente hasta partirme de la risa para volver a llorar. se los recomiendo, leanlo si tienen la oportunidad, no se arrepentiran.

**pucky-black**

_"Apunta a la luna y, si fallas, al menos estaras entre las estrellas"_

_-Cecelia Ahern (Posdata: te amo)_


End file.
